Step Eight, Control the Talk
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day seven hundred and forty-three: Kurt & Brittany open up to Will and the rest of New Directions  aka 'Strength'


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 35th cycle. Now cycle 36!_

* * *

><p><em>Had the idea for this cycle back in July or August where I thought it'd be interesting to do <strong>a set inspired by tarot cards<strong>. My initial research then directed me to the cards of **the Major Arcana**, of which there were 22, so I combined two, which got me to 21, making this a cycle-long set of stories. Then I did more research, to find out about each of those cards, and what they can represent. Now I need to point out that it's a more or less basic approach. I don't go into the reverse meaning or other things, just this part.** ** If you would like the document of info I've collected and based myself on, let me know and I'll send it, since it covers the next three weeks' worth of stories. **** Lastly, in connection to the first card, **'The Fool'**, and the journey through those other cards, this entire cycle will feature, in lead or supporting form, one **Brittany S. Pierce**..._

* * *

><p><strong>"Step Eight, Control the Talk"<br>or 'Strength'  
><strong>**Brittany, Kurt, Santana, Will & New Directions  
>Paper Heart series #9 (following 'step seven...') <strong>

When it came out for all to know, they were going to deal with it, that wasn't a problem, already taken care of. But they weren't about to commandeer Sue's megaphone and shout it for all to hear. Whatever time they had where they could keep it a secret, they would keep it that way. Still they knew it was only a matter of time… and one day it had come very close.

They had quickly discovered that the smell of cinnamon made Brittany nauseated, and that day the cafeteria had it… everywhere. Apparently they'd received the shipment by mistake, couldn't get rid of it, so they were going to use it up even if they had to triple load the dessert display. The wave of the scent came at her and her face changed color three times. It should have been enough to ward her off from that whole section, but blame the weakness on her own taste for the spice, or confused and overriding cravings, she couldn't stay away. Just standing to observe the various pastries, her face had only started looking worse, and she was teetering on the edge of losing it… She could eat just one, she told herself, there would be no harm…

Whatever she'd put down in her stomach that morning, it all went away in a flash, right next to the desserts. There were reactions of horror and disgust all about, but there were also looks. If they had time to think on it, their minds would have gone to the truth, she could tell… A blessing for her, less so for the others, they were all too grossed out and close to unloading their own breakfasts to stick around. More luck came in the form of Santana, who'd collected her and helped her to the bathroom to clean up.

The story of Brittany versus the cinnamon was bound to have some motor power on its tail, and she knew this. She was getting pretty good at figuring these things out now, and for that she knew what had to happen next. She didn't want to have to do it, even if there were worse things than this part…

She knocked at Mr. Schuester's office door, finding him grading homework. When he looked up, she gave a shy smile. He blinked, surprised to see her, but when she asked if they could talk, his face became more serious and he got up, indicating for her to sit before he shut the office door. "Is everything alright?"

"No…" she started, then, "Well, yeah, but… uh…"

"Brittany, whatever it is, I…"

"I'm pregnant," she just came right out with it, looking at him, her face and her voice a lot calmer than she would have expected it. Meanwhile, Will took the news with the expected amount of shock. He moved to sit at her side.

"Are you… sure?" he searched for his word.

"I've known for weeks," she nodded. "We've known," she corrected, and on this he did imagine that included Santana knowing, but then there was the other part – the father. Before he could even wonder if it was appropriate to ask her… "It's Kurt's," she revealed, and there Will hesitated.

"Are you really… really sure you're p…" She sighed, leaning back in the chair and pulling down her Cheerio skirt just enough. The 'barely anything to see' of a couple of weeks back was still not a whole lot, but still it was more… it was enough. "Okay, I'm sorry," he promised, indicating for her to pull the skirt back straight. He let out a breath. "But… Kurt?" She nodded. He had trouble to… He remembered though… a couple months back, when Kurt had shown up at school, dressed… like he was trying to be someone else… and Brittany's hand in his… "How are you doing?" he asked, observing the girl. She did look different, all of her… How had he not noticed before?

"I'm okay," she nodded. "It's just… People are going to know soon, and I want you guys to know before that happens," she explained, careful.

"Us… Oh," he understood.

That afternoon, Glee Club had gathered, two of them absent. One was Mr. Schuester, but always got there last. The other was Brittany. Kurt and Santana had looked to one another for a beat, across the room, and the same question was flashing through their eyes – where was she?

"Alright, guys, settle down," Mr. Schuester's voice made them look forward, and just like that they found the girl they'd been worried about just a moment ago. Brittany came in, standing at Mr. Schuester's side, quiet as ever… And now they knew what she was about to do; they didn't know how to sit anymore. "Before we start, Brittany has something she needs to tell everyone," he explained, moving to close the two doors that gave into the crowded halls.

"What's going on?" Tina asked; they were all curious now. Brittany wasn't speaking yet. It had been one thing, sitting in Mr. Schuester's office, just them like that, but now she was standing in front of all of them, all these pairs of eyes on her… She looked to Santana and Kurt, and they both gave nods – courage. Her eyes fell on Quinn for a moment, her belly very much round… it wouldn't be long for her now. She looked down to her hands now, pressed together in front of herself. Okay, three deep breaths, and then she'd say it. She'd done it before, with Santana, and Mr. Schuester, and bigger than this, her parents. If she could tell them, then she could tell her closest friends who were still in the dark…

"I'm…" her hands clapped together, back to palm, two quick beats, "I'm pregnant."

"Brittany…" she heard Quinn's voice.

"Oh no…" a hush followed, and she thought it sounded like Rachel.

"Another one?" Puck spoke next, this she knew because of…

"Really? Puck?" Quinn's voice cut in.

"Sorry…"

Brittany let out a breath before finally looking up at them. As expected, all their eyes were on her. She wasn't sure what to do next. "Wait, who's the father?" Finn asked all of a sudden, and Brittany froze.

"She doesn't have to say if she doesn't want to," Santana glared at him, which at least got the blonde to calm, though her eyes were trying to find Kurt's; to tell her what to do. When she'd seen that her stomach had started to grow, even if just a little, she had gone and told him he didn't have to be 'out' as the father, seeing as no one would even think of the possibility, but he had disregarded the suggestion; he was with her on this, no matter what. But he still had a choice here. He could decide to keep anonymity, and for a split second she could see he was considering it… she would never hold that against him, she even encouraged it. But he gave her a nod, and later she'd admit to him she was glad he had.

"No, San, it's okay," she told her, nodding slowly. Her hands clapped together again. "He's… here," she revealed, and for a moment the men in the room were all getting the eye, Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike, Matt, even Mr. Schuester and Brad, and the boys in the band… none except the right one.

"Oh for crying out loud…" Kurt mumbled under his breath, gathered the air in his lungs, and he slowly got up, looking to Brittany and her thankful smile. "It's me," he spoke up, quieting everyone else, who now looked to him. "I'm the father," he breathed out.

"Seriously?" Artie blinked.

"Yes, seriously," he moved to stand at Brittany's side.

"When did that happen?" Mercedes had to ask.

"We're not going to give you the blow by blow," Kurt shook his head – there was a wave of snickers he rolled his eyes at. "The point is it did happen, just once and… well I guess that was all it took."

"Yep," Quinn and Puck quipped at once.

"It's going to get out and everyone's going to know soon, but I wanted you guys to know first, and... You won't tell, right?" she begged.

"Your secret's safe," Finn promised, and the others nodded in agreement, making her beam with so much relief they thought she was about to cry; same with Kurt. "We've got you."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
